Punishable Cruelty
by Paekia
Summary: On the eve of the end of the year's World Tour, two unlikely characters find a strange way of showing their hatred for each other...some language and suggestive sexual activity! A ONE SHOT STORY!


It was a massive party put together by the Tour's leaders to celebrate the end of a great run and to congratulate the winner, whom this year was some new boarder from Hungary. Music, booze, smoke, and body heat filled the air, slowly becoming intoxicating.

Kaori and Mac were off on the dance floor showing each other their new dance moves, while Marisol and Seeiah were over in a corner gossiping and carrying on about the latest fashions. The rest were mingling with fans, enemies, and anyone else in the oversized group of people who cared to listen.

Elise sat at the bar, sulking about loosing the World Tour to a minority beginner from Hungary, but she sulked with poise and seduction that drove most men at the bar wild. She hated ignorant men who thought they could handle her and always snorted at the thought. The aura around her was that of a stuck-up bitch who wanted nothing more than to go to her hotel room and soak in a nice bath, but since she was part of the Tour, it was mandatory for her to stay to keep up appearances. She was already on her fifth drink and she wasn't feeling any effect what so ever. Normally she wouldn't be drinking so heavily, but temptation got the better of her.

It wasn't until around her tenth drink when she started to feel the alcohol's full effect. Her eye sight was beginning to fail her and her balance was beginning to shift, causing her to feel as if she were sliding off her stool. Of course she wasn't, but she was under the impression she was and as anyone's reaction to this would be, she tried to keep herself balanced by putting her feet on the stool's feet rest; she missed. This time she really did slide off her stool and was headed straight for the floor!

She was shocked to realize that she was not sprawled across the floor, but in the arms of an unlikely character! She tried to wiggle free, but she was still dealing with her balance issue. With the help of her rescuer, they managed to get her back on her feet and onto the stool again.

"Unhand me you brute!" she slurred, swatting at air that she thought was the man.

"Fine, next time I'll let you bust your face" said the man in a gruff voice. Of course Elise recognized it right away. "Psymon? How dare you touch me!" she barked, shoving his shoulder.

"You were in my way. Besides, the rest of us wouldn't want to here you bitch about your face hurting the whole time we're heading back down the mountain."

Elise snorted at Psymon and glared. "You bitch all the way down the mountain. What's the difference between you doing it rather than me?" she demanded.

"I don't bitch about myself in a whinny, ''I've got an attitude'' tone of voice. I, on the other hand, make fun of other people rather than myself."

"You're such an arrogant ass…" she said, hiccupping.

Psymon smiled deviously, "why thank you!"

Elise glared at Psymon and turned towards him on her stool. She slid off her stool and leaned foreword, poking him in the chest. "Look, pal! I don't know whos you think you are, but I'm tired of you being here. Get….away from me" she slurred, pointing him repeatedly in the chest to show that she meant it. Psymon rolled his eyes as he stood up and began to walk away.

"Good! See! I ALWAYS get what I wants!" she yelled, messing up a few words. The booze was really beginning to effect her speech. She went to sit down and order herself a drink, but she suddenly felt hands being wrapped around her waist. "Hey, what gives?" she barked, looking down and see Psymon's tattooed arms around her waist.

"I'm cutting you off! You've had enough to drink for one night!" he said, picking her up and throwing her across his shoulder. She punched and kicked him, trying to free herself, but to no avail. He had a strong hold on her and wouldn't let go.

Psymon carried Elise in that way all the way to her hotel room. He did not set her down because he knew she'd stumble away. "Gimmie your room key" he demanded, looking sternly into her eyes and holding out his hand.

"I'm not going to give you my key! You're probably going to sacrificial me to your heathen god!" she resisted, crossing her arms.

"The words sacrifice, and no, not today. Just gimmie the key to unlock your door!"

"Bite me…" she mumbled.

"Fine, I'll get it myself!" he said as he dug into her pocket and pulled out the hotel key card. The door unlocked and he kicked it open. Once they were both inside, he shut the door and put her down. Her thanks was a quick slap across the face, which caused Psymon to grip her shoulders and slam her into a wall.

"I don't really like you as it is, but do that again and I WILL sacrifice you!" he said seriously as he looked deep into her cold eyes. Without warning, Elise grabbed Psymon's face and violently began to kiss him. He wasn't sure what to do so he did what normally comes naturally when a woman kisses you with such fire; kiss back.

One thing led to another and they found each other taking off articles of clothing and stumbling toward the bed. Elise was actually pushing things along, which was even more surprising to Psymon. Even though she was extremely intoxicated, Elise still knew how to turn up the heat! She shoved Psymon onto the bed and sat a top of him. She licked his bare chest which gave him goose bumps all over. Psymon knew that Elise liked to be in charge, so he let her be the dominate one; she was terribly good at being on top.

By morning, the sun was shining into Elise's room, exposing the events of the previous night. The warmth upon her face slowly woke her up, allowing her to take a better position to realize what she had done. She sat up and stretched a bit as she leaned on the headboard. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of it and then it dawned on her.

"Oh my god" She couldn't remember anything that had happened the night before. She looked around to see what had happened, but all she could find was her clothes scattered everywhere. She came to the conclusion that nothing happened and that she just felt like sleeping naked. That would have worked fine if she hadn't have found evidence of another person in her room.

As she wrapped herself in her sheet to walk to the bathroom, she stepped on something hard. She looked down and underneath her polished foot was a wallet. Her eyes grew large and became furious, but not as furious as she became once she found out whose it was. "I'm going to KILL him!" she screamed as she threw it onto the dresser and ran to take a shower.

Down in the Lobby, everyone was checking out…all except Psymon that was. "Damn it! Where the hell is my wallet?" he bickered as he searched his pockets and his huge duffle bag. Suddenly he felt something hard being rammed into his chest. He looked down and noticed it was his wallet and attached to it was Elise, whose eyes were glaring at him. Even though she kept her cool, internally it looked as if she had been possessed by Satan and was about to rip him apart.

"I think you left this" she snapped as she let go of it and walked to the other side of the check out counter. Psymon watched as she checked out at the counter, noticing that he had left a rather large hickie on the side of her neck. He laughed at himself for his deviousness.

Neither of them would see each other for about a year, which was good on either of their part. They were both just happy that they wouldn't have to awkwardly tip-toe around each other on the slopes! They both hoped that they would forget completely about the one-night stand and be even more competitive the next year.


End file.
